Best USUK Evar1!
by Chaos Box
Summary: A story written based off of a a number of terrible things I've read over my years, USUK or not. Dramatic oneshot of extreme OOCness. "I'm sorry England, but," He turned, gazing dramatically off into the sunset as more conveniently timed wind blew his hair in such a way that England's breath was caught. "I love another."


America gazed off into the melancholy sunset, his toned muscles glistening in the gorgeous light on the yonder horizon. The sun burning as fiercely as his desire. A faint rustle that only he could hear with his keen sense of spatial awareness caused him to turn his head, hair tossing elegantly in the well timed breeze. He laid his mesmerizing blue eyes upon the foliage of the forest, England breaking through them upon the back of an alicorn, which of course America could see. America flipped his hair in slow motion, the lighter blonde sighing at the extreme and unflawed attractiveness before him. His gorgeous green orbs glistening in the setting sun, yet not in any way clashing with the red of the sky.

"America my darling, I have returned." England gracefully dismounted his alicorn, the fabulous beast flying off into the burning skies. His top hat and corseted suit only adding to the beauty America could see.

"You do not have to call me that, England." He swooned the blonde's name, said man running to him in the heeled boots that quite certainly were of our time period. The ribbons of his attire gracefully flowing around him in glorious shades of forest and scarlet. His lustrous eyes laced with tears.

"But I do my dearest, for I love you." He hugged him and buried his face in America's chest, who's shirt was quite conveniently undone for every reason in the world. "I cannot go but a minute longer without having you, America." America gently pushed England off, his beautiful yet masculine features wrought with regret.

"I'm sorry England, but," He turned, gazing dramatically off into the sunset as more conveniently timed wind blew his hair in such a way that England's breath was caught. "I love another." England gasped and fell to his knees, hands still wrapped around the breath takingly sexy nation.

"H-how could you do this to me?" He started to cry, yet did not detract a thing from his appearance.

"I cannot. For now I realize that I indeed love you more then he." He motioned elegantly to the one of which he spoke, Romano appearing through the brush. "I am sorry my love, but it is he who I now wish to embrace." Romano gazed at him longingly, hazel orbs filled with unshed tears. The Italian wore little on his torso, for he need not wear a thing in the winter, for he was awesome.

"America, ti amo! I support you in any decision you make." Romano turned to the piano that was obviously there the entire time, playing it with excellent grace and precision to accompany the moment about to unfold between the newfound lovers. Since it is common knowledge that Romano is a world class pianist. England's gorgeous eyes lit with an unconcealed desire, not that he'd ever try to hide such a thing, jumping into America's arms as the lavishly laced and ribboned skirt of his corset blew in the cool wind that only he minded since he was the one wearing the most clothing.

"I never want you to let me go!" America yet again flipped his hair, summoning a giant eagle with his sexiness and hopped onto its beautiful wings into the really long lasting sunset. They flew off together towards the preprepared wedding ceremony that France put together with absolutely no problems with aerodynamics from the cliff that they were indeed standing on moments before. As they left, all that could be heard in the distance through out a passionate eagle-back make out was Romano casually playing The Flight of the Bumblebee with his gorgeous self.

 **A/N: Let us all agree never to write like this again... Kept it short so I wouldn't kill you all or myself with the OOC. Yes I'll get back to A Poised Imposter shortly, I just had a large wave of inspiration to write this for an odd reason. By the way: I actually have read a RomanoxAmericaxEngland as a beta read for a friend. It actually kinda works surprisingly... Might write a better one then this some day...**


End file.
